The Things We Live For
by TrueLoveisWhatINeed-Percabeth
Summary: Do you ever get that feeling where you don't want to talk to anybody? You don't want to smile and you don't want to fake being happy.  Full Summary Inside
1. Announcement

Do you ever get that feeling where you don't want to talk to anybody? You don't want to smile and you don't want to fake being happy. But at the same time you don't know exactly what's wrong either. There isn't a way to explain it to someone who doesn't already understand. If you could want anything in the world it would be to be alone. People have stopped being comforting and being along never was. At least when you're alone no one will constantly ask you what is wrong and there isn't anyone who won't take 'I don't know' for an answer. You feel the way you do just because. You hope the feeling will pass soon and that you will be able to be yourself again, but until then all you can do is wait… ~FLASHBACK~ "Percy? Where are you?"I said looking at the note in my hands it said to be here by the strawberry fields. Hmm I thought, is this some type of dirty joke? I walked around looking for my boyfriend, and found nothing. Whatever I thought walking away. I heard noises and a voice that sounded way too familiar, I put my hat on and vanished, I hid behind a tree hoping not to make a sound. And instead of finding what I wanted to find I found my boyfriend kissing…Rachel. I fell to the floor crying tear after tear running down my face. How could he? What was he thinking? I stood up and walked towards them, I was about to yell at Percy when I realized my hat was still on, soo I took it off. "What were you thinking?" I said with tears still running down my red face, "A-A-Annabeth it's not what you think!" Percy said in defense "Oh it's exactly what you think" Rachel said under her breath. "Don't lie to me! I saw exactly what happened! And as for you Rachel I hope you're happy! Percy…where done! I never want to see you again!" I said throwing my ex-boyfriend a bracelet he had given me two weeks ago and walking away. "Annabeth I never meant to hurt you!" he said grabbing my arm "It doesn't really matter cause in the end it all hurts just the same" I said "Please Annabeth don't do this!" he said "Percy you're just a desperate fool!" I said giving him a piece of my mind. He looked at me in the eye "Fine! Want it that way! Fine I'll leave you alone! I'll make sure of that! You won't hear a single word come out of my mouth about you!" he said walking away furious. I left crying, trying to stand up right.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

4 Months have passed since I broke up with Percy; it isn't the same anymore, at camp I mean. My best friends are Piper, Jason, and Leo, and of course Thalia but...she doesn't come much. :/ Percy and I hate each other…when where in a room together we usually start a fight. :( "Annabeth eat your dinner" Piper said concerned. Chiron had let us sit with our friends for a while, which I was very happy about. "I'm not hungry" I said "Annabeth that's what you've been saying the past four weeks!" Piper said "Guys shush Chiron and Mr. D are making an announcement!" Leo said "This only involves the kids that are 16 and/or older" Chiron said "So all you little small people go outside and wait patiently!" Mr. D said. A giggle escaped Piper's lips and Jason couldn't help but laugh to, luckily the other people where making some noise and they didn't get sent out. Thank god Piper, Jason, and Leo didn't have to go; they had just turned 16 a couple months ago. Once everyone younger than 16 was gone Chiron said "We will like to inform all off you that we will be staring a parenting project, you will be paired up with a boy or girl and will be given a living space which you will both share, this is Mrs. Aphrodite's idea and I believe we cannot say no to that can we? You will be informed more about this later. Any questions?"

All hands shot into the air.

"Yes Ms. McLean?"

"Um...will there be like some type of…like potion…getting us…p-p-pregnant?" that seemed to be everyone's question as a number of hands went down.

"Yes there will, right after this you will be paired up and will be taken to a room where Mrs. Aphrodite will make you both drink a potion." Chiron explained "Oh" Piper whispered.

"Yes ?"

"Will this be a graded assignment?" "Yes it will, actually you will have to make journal entries and different tasks everyday telling about how your day with the...er baby went...does that answer your question Annabeth?" "Yes….I hope I get a smart partner." I whispered. Piper giggled and I smiled.

"Yes Mr. Jackson?"

"Have our parents been informed?" "Yes they have Mr. Jackson" "Thanks" he said

"Ok I guess those are all the questions" Chiron said "Let's start with the pairs" he said grabbing a list "Ok Ms. McLean and Mr. Grace" Piper smiled at me and I winked at her she liked Jason and he liked her. "Ok guys down the hall to the left there will be a door...a pink door" Chiron said "Thanks" they said and walked off. A couple seconds later you could hear screams and that freaked everyone out. "Grover and Juniper" they stood up and soon you could hear them screaming too"

"Mrs. Chase and Mr. Jackson" As soon as he said that all hell broke loose. X)


	2. The Vials, and the Fight

The Things We Live For: Episode 2: The Vials, and the Fight.

"Mrs. Chase and Mr. Jackson" As soon as he said that all hell broke loose.

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Yelled a girl from the Athena Cabin

"HE'LL KILL HER!" Yelled another

"SHE'LL KILL HIM!" Yelled one of Percy's friends

"SHUT UP! YOU LITTLE BRATS!" Mr. D yelled as soon as he said that everyone shut up, "Ms. Chase, Mr. Jackson you may go" Chiron said I sighed and walked out the door Percy following behind. As Percy closed the door he heard Chiron say "Leo and Drew" I heard a scream, I bet you 100 drachmas it was Drew! ;)

As we walked to the door neither of us said anything, we haven't had a single decent conversation since we broke up. I hope we get along. It'll be nice. But I still hate him with a passion! When we got to the door I opened it and inside was Aphrodite with 2 glass vials that held some type of reddish pinkish potion in it. She greeted us with a smile "Hello there, ok well right now all I want you to do is drink this!" the smile plastered on her face was still there. I reached for the glass vial and so did Percy, "Ok on 1...2….3" Aphrodite instructed and when she said 3 we drank it…it was the most horrible, most disgusting, thing I have ever drank before! I fell to the ground the pain was killing me! I glanced to the other side of the room and Percy wasn't feeling so well either, he grabbed his head and let out a loud yell and after a couple seconds so did I!

After all the pain was gone I relaxed and straightened my clothes, "What was the thing you gave us exactly?" I asked concerned "Nothing to worry about! Ok moving on…Annabeth I need you to drink this at exactly midnight tonight ok?" She said handing me another glass vial with a golden liquid inside. "Umm…sure" I said taking the vial and putting it inside my sweaters pocket. "Ok and as for you Percy I need you to drink this at eleven-thirty tonight ok?" she said handing him a glass vial with a blue liquid inside. "Sure" "Ok your probably wondering what they are, well they are special liquids, the one I gave you Annabeth will get you….pregnant. Those liquids you just took they extracted some of your DNA so the baby will resemble you it is inside of Annabeth's drink! The one for you Percy is so you won't have any sever side-effects to the liquid you just took" She said a smile still plastered onto her face. I was beginning to wonder if it was just a fake one… "Oh" we said in unison. "Ok well here is your map the dotted lines will lead you to your living quarters, there are locks outside of your house so your password is: 8-15-90 or for easier access just whisper your other password: Delfin We said our thank you and where of to find our…home…

Once we found our home, we figured out there were street names, and ours was…Love Lane Ave. Yea I laughed at that! I whispered our password. And once we got inside I gasped! 2 story house with so many rooms! I love it! :) I went up to the bedroom and wanted to cry! There was only 1 bed! 1! What was I supposed to share with him? He walked in and said "Oh my..." as soon as he said that a letter fell into my hands and I quickly opened it, it said:

Dear Person who opens this,

You will have to share the bed! Even if you don't like it! You will have points removed if you sleep elsewhere! So please try to sleep in peace! Good Night its 11:20! ~Bye

Oh great I thought! "11:25 guess I should get the drink" he said walking into the living room looking for the vial, when he found it he came back in and said "Time?" "11:28" He opened it 11:29 he was ready to drink it….11:30 he downed the drink and gagged "Oh lord!" he said running to the bathroom ready to puke. I wondered if mine tasted worse.

When he came back it was 11:58 "I don't want to drink it!" I said sitting on the bed "You kind of have to or else we fail! And if we do I'm going to get a call from my mother!" he said "Whatever" I thought the clock read 12:00 and I drank the golden liquid, once I drank it all I fell on the bed, I levitated a few feet, saw a golden light and I fell... onto the bed of course! :) I laughed "That was awesome!" I said "Lucky You!" Percy said annoyed "Cant we just get along for once?" "Umm I think it was you who said 'I never want to see you again'" he said mocking me "You are impossible! I try to be nice for once but nooo you have to ruin it!" I said angry he rolled his eyes and said "Please the only people your nice to are your stupid friends!" he said I stared at him wide-eyed "Don't you ever say that again! Remember you were one of those stupid friends too! Thank the gods you're not one of them anymore!" I said storming out furious at him "Thank the gods you're not one of them anymore!" he said mocking me once again. Gods what happened to him? Once I got out I realized Jason, Piper, Leo, Drew, Grover, and Juniper lived in 'Love Lane Ave.' I knocked on Piper and Jason's cottage and just second later they opened the door. "Hi Annie!" Piper said giving me a hug, Jason waved and smiled. I sat down on their couch and began to cry.

Authors Note: Is it bad? Do you guys like it? Why is Percy so mean? Is he broken-hearted? Angry? Upset? To Find out Keep On Reading! ;) I'll try my best to update soon! :D


	3. Regret

The Things WE Live For: Chapter 3: Regret

(A/N: This whole chapter will be from Percy's point of view)

UGH! Why was she so annoying? Man like I wanted to do this project with her! I guess I felt bad for mocking her, being mean wasn't exactly my cup of tea, but after we broke up things haven't been the same.

(A/N: **bold = **flashbacks)

"**Percy you have to stop moping around!" my friend Grover told me, "You have been absent from all your lessons for over 3 weeks! Not to mention the ones with Annabeth!" I groaned at the thought of having lessons with her, I never wanted to see her again! What if I went crawling back to her? That would be SO embarrassing! Especially after what she told me, I would make sure all my love to her was gone!**

After we broke up everything I ever loved or cared about her was gone…completely gone: her stormy grey eyes, Her curly blonde hair, her perfect tan skin, her gentle laugh, was all gone…**completely….**gone…. Annabeth Chase was **dead **to me.

A couple hours later

"I hate my life!" I groaned as I put on my plain-white t-shirt, it wasn't fair everyone I knew got a partner they liked (Except maybe Drew)! Annabeth still wasn't home and I felt guilty...she probably wanted to get a new partner….that's good news right?

: : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : : :

"**Just do it Percy!" Annabeth begged "No! I' am not going to jump in the lake at this time of the day Annabeth!" I replied it was 1:30 am and Annabeth wanted me to jump in the lake... it was a dare "But you chose dare! So you kind of HAVE to do it! Now come on!" She said making puppy dog eyes, knowing I was going to give in. After a couple of minutes I said "Fine" "Yay!" Annabeth said glad she had won. I ran and made sure to say"Forgot I was a son of Poseidon! Didn't ya?" I winked right before I fell into the cool water. As I got out, completely dry, I heard Annabeth say "You're such a Seaweed Brain!" and crossing her arms "Oh come on love, don't get mad!" I said "I'm not! I just hoped that for once you could get wet! I love it when your hair is all wet! It's cute!" she said smiling. I smirked at her and said "Then you sure as hell won't like this!" I said picking her up and jumping in the lake.**

I frowned at the thought of ever calling her 'Love', but I soon got over that and smiled at the memory… a voice WAY to familiar snapped me out of my thoughts, "Hermes Express: You have mail from: Sally Jackson, addressed to Perseus Jackson!" "Thanks Hermes" I said as he dropped the letter onto my…er…our bed. "No problem kido! See ya next time!" Hermes said before snapping his fingers and in a flash of light (no need to worry I turned around) he was gone.

I quickly opened the letter from my mom and frowned

_Dear Percy,_

_Your father's annual Christmas ball is coming up in 3 weeks! I heard you got partnered with Annabeth! That's so nice! Maybe you'll get a second chance! We need you to come ok? Iris Message me! I miss you! Oh and Percy if you have troubles leaving camp bring Annabeth I'm sure she'll be a pleasant surprise! Message back as soon as possible! Bye I love you!_

_ XoXo,_

_ MOM ;) _

I quickly grabbed a pen and paper and wrote:

_Dear Mom,_

_Wow! Christmas is only 3 weeks away? Time flies by so fast! & do I really have to bring Annabeth? Did you know? Whatever….I'll see what I can do….Bye Mom_

_ Love,_

**PERCY J.**

I sealed the card and put it into one of my drawers, *_knock knock* _"Come in" I said "PERCY!" Drew squealed "Oh Gods here we go again…" I said under my breath "Oh **MY **GODS Percy Boo you don't know how annoying that Christmas Elf is!" Drew said "What 'Christmas Elf'?" I asked "Do you mean Leo?" "Wait…you mean he's not a Christmas Elf?..." "Such a blonde moment" I thought "Well whatever he is I don't care…anyway back to what I came here for….Oh yea! Percy! Come here and give me a little kissie!" "Oh NO! Time to run!" I thought, BUT….before I could she caught me! Help? *_door opens*_ "What the hell is going on in here?" a surprised Annabeth said "Get out before I make you get out!" an annoyed Drew said "Oh please this I believe is **MY **bedroom! And I believe you have no right to kick **me out of MY OWN** bedroom! So **I suggest** you get **OUT or there** will be a problem!" Annabeth now mad said, "Whatever…see you at lunch Percy bear" Drew told me and that my dear friends sent me into shock mode.

"**Hurry Rachel!" I heard Annabeth scream before I fell to the floor unconscious, "Oh gods! Rachel do something!" A worried Annabeth said "I-I aa…umm..." Rachel said "Come on Percy Bear…wake up!" Annabeth said shaking me. That sent into shock she had never called me that….so why call me that now?**

I went out of shock a couple minutes later and found myself on the bed…I quickly stood up and went downstairs to my surprise finding Annabeth looking at something, "What's that?" I asked she jumped and quickly put it away, "You idiot Percy you scared the *beep* out of me!" I laughed as she slapped my shoulder "Oww! What was that for?" I said she crossed her arms and walked into the kitchen, as she walked in I couldn't help but wonder what was the thing she was looking at, I decided not to be nosy and went to the kitchen to see what she was doing. And to my surprise she was crying tear after tear falling on the kitchen counter. I felt a small tug in my stomach regretting everything I had ever done to her, the fight we had last night, the stink bomb I put in her room, the time I put purple dye in her shampoo…. I regretted all that and suddenly I stupidly said "What's wrong?" she turned around and quickly wiped her tears. "Nothing..." she said trying to hide her tears, but she couldn't fool me I had spent a lot of time with her and I knew her perfectly…. "Annabeth you can't fool me!" I said she sighed and walked out once again. I sat next to her on the couch closest to the fireplace, "Its just that I remembered that time when I made you jump in the lake at 1:30 in the morning!" she said smiling "and I realized how much I missed those times…" "Don't worry I miss those times too!" I said she leaned her head on my shoulder and said "Percy I'm sorry for doing all those mean things I did to you…" "Me too…I'm mostly sorry for making your hair purple…" "That wasn't funny at all! I looked like a troll!" we both laughed "Annabeth you know that tomorrow were going to be enemies again right?" she smiled and looked at me "I know, that's why I'm trying to cherish these moments…"

**~Authors Note~**

**Sorry it took forever! Iam like so busy! :P and I'm working on a trailer its going to be amazing! :D I'm so excited! Well I hoped you guys liked this chapter! The story will get better I promise! :D BYE! **


	4. Forced to Face the Truth

The Things We Live For: Chapter 4: Forced to Face the Truth

Sorry for the confusion on the last chapter I hadn't updated in a while and I just wrote what came to my mind :/ Ps: this is back to Annabeth's POV

I didn't really sleep that night….my nightmares have come back… :( and there worse than ever! I bet I only got like 3 hours of sleep last night… I didn't want to get out of bed and face…Percy again… I sighed and went downstairs. "Good morning" I said walking into the kitchen "morning" he said trying not to look at me. He grabbed a glass of water and left; guys I thought. :P

4 hours later

"OWW!" I yelled as a stick hit the back of my head "oops" said someone behind someone that sounded like the one and only… PERCY. "Watch were you aim at next time!" I said glaring at him "if you were standing somewhere else I probably wouldn't have hit you!" he spat back "don't talk to me that way!" "I can talk to you anyway I want!" "Your such a jerk!" I said stomping away he rolled his eyes at me and I decided I couldn't take it anymore! I went to Chiron at once!

"So what happened again?" asked Chiron after I had stopped smack talking about Percy being such a jerkface. "He **threw **a stick at me! And-ugh!" "I remembered when you guys used to be a very happy couple…" he said I sighed…I remembered those days too but now there over, I told myself that every single day! "Can't I just get a vacation from here and come back 2 weeks from now?" I said "please I need to get out of here for a while!" I begged "But you won't be safe anywhere else Annabeth!" he said "Come on just for 2 weeks Chiron!" I kept on begging "the only safe place I would let you go is Hogwarts….one of my colleagues Dumbledore is headmaster over there…" "Ok! I'll go! I've never heard of it before! What is it?" Chiron laughed slightly "it's a school for young witches and wizards" Chiron explained "you cou-""ok got it school for wizards and witches! Cool thanks Chiron!" "When do you plan on going?" "Tomorrow!" "TOMORROW?" "Yea I have to get out of here as soon as possible!" I said quickly "Bye Chiron thanks!" I said giving him a hug and running off to my cabin…er…home.

"I'm going Hogwarts!" I said in sing-song voice all over my house while I packed my bags. "What in the world is '**Hogwarts'**?" Piper said "it's this school! It looks really cool!" I said "you should come!" "I think I'll pass!" Piper said "Oh come on piper please! You know you want to!" I begged making puppy dog eyes "Ok fine" Piper said exasperatedly "YAY!" I squealed "go pack your bags we leave tomorrow at 7:30!" "At night? I have time plenty of time!" she said "No 7:30 **AM**!" I said firmly "Oh! Well that changes things doesn't it!" she said before running out the door! "Bye see you at **7:30 AM! **Tomorrow Annie!" She said as she slammed the door.

The Next day

"ANNABETH!" Percy screamed covering his face with his pillow, "What?" I asked sleepily "TURNED YOUR GOD DAMN ALARM OFF!" I was so tired I didn't even realize my alarm was going off at 6:00 o' clock; I glared at him before turning my alarm off. I decided I to get up and head for the shower.

A couple minutes later…

"Ready?" I asked Piper, man! She takes FOREVER! Note to self never go on a 2 week trip with Piper. "Yes! Sheesh!" she said putting her lipstick into her purse. "Hey did you tell your 'husband' were you were going? He might get worried you know" she said playing around "He's not my husband!" I said pushing her shoulder slightly; she giggled "Oh no maybe I should have kissed him before I left!" I said joking! (SEARIOUSLY!) At that she burst out laughing.

"You like him face it!"

"No I don't I hate his guts!"

"You like him!"

"Stop it Piper!"

"Annabeth likes Percy Jackson! For the second time!" she said in a sing-song voice

"I'm going to kill you!" I glared at her

"Oh come one Annabeth you know you like him!" she said with a smirk

At that I just stuck my tongue out at her, we were so busy fighting that we hadn't even noticed we were already at the barrier, the only thing that kept us safe from the real world filled with monsters and stupid things that could get us killed. Argus was already waiting for us. I gave him a friendly smile as he took our bags and put them in the trunk of his black Volvo (we had just saved up to buy a new one the old one broke down). As we drove I couldn't help but think what Percy would do when he realized I wasn't home. Would he freak out and ask around for me? Nah! He hates me too much for that! Or maybe he would just live on with his regular life and act as if he didn't really care if I was there or not. Yeah definitely that one! (Boy was I wrong!)

**(A/N Im going to switch it to 3****rd**** person p.o.v for the rest of the chapter :D)**

Percy woke up tired and realized that something was wrong! Definitely wrong! He looked around and realized… where's Annabeth at? Just go on with your regular life he thought. He showered and got dressed. "Man theres nothing to do!" Percy grumbled to himself. As if on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Come on in" Percy yelled at door

"Hey buddy!" Grover said walking into his house

"What do you want?" Percy asked exhausted

"Somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning!" Grover said sitting down on the sofa

"Sorry its just Annabeth's god damn alarm went off at 6 o' clock in the dang morning" Percy said rubbing his eyes

"Speaking of Annabeth where is she?" Grover asked

"I don't know all I remember is telling her to turn her stupid alarm off and her getting up and going out the door" Percy said wondering where on earth she was

"Oh no! what if she left camp?" Grover asked getting nervous Annabeth was one of his best friends and he would do anything for her.

"So like I care! She can go off and get herself killed by a whole bunch of monsters! Not my problem!" Percy said

"You're just saying that cause you do care!" Grover teased

"No I don't she can go to Hades! For all I care!" Percy said glaring at Grover

"You better knock on wood!" Grover said rolling his eyes at his 'best friend'

"Whatever!" Percy said exhausted of hearing Grover talk about Annabeth

"Think about it man! You may think and say you don't like her! But deep inside you still do!" Grover said opening the door

"Bye Grover!" Percy said glaring at his 'best friend'

Percy shut the door tightly and locked it before going up to the bedroom. "I don't like Annabeth do I?" Percy kept asking himself; a part of him said YOU HATE ANNABETH CHASES'S GUTS! But another part of Percy said no matter what happens you still like her! Percy sighed and turned on the radio.

_**I know, that much is understood and I realize **_

_** If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine**_

_**I would lie and say that your not on my mind, But I go out, And I sit down at table set for two, And finally I'm forced to say the truth, No matter what they say, Im not over you. **_

_**Not over you…**_

"Were here! Thanks Argus!" Annabeth told their chofer, Argus just nodded his head and drove away. Annabeth and Piper were standing in front of King's Cross railway station. There was a lot of kids wearing weird clothing and carrying shopping carts filled with owls and suitcases, Annabeth heard a woman say "Platform nine and three quarters this way!" before bumping into her. "Oh I'm so sorry dear!" the woman said

"Oh it's ok!" Annabeth said wiping the dirt of her jeans, the lady had 5 kids following her they all had the weird robes on and shopping carts.

"Hey Annie! We should ask the woman if she knows where Hogmarts is at!" Piper whispered

"It's Hogwarts! And yea we should let's go after them!" Annabeth said grabbing her suitcase and running after the woman

"Harry do you those girls were lost?" Hermione asked one of her best friends

"They looked lost but theres no time to go back and get them!" Harry replied

"But what if they want to get to Hogwarts too?" Hermione asked getting worried

"It's their fault! Now come one we shouldn't worry about them!" Harry asked dragging Hermione

"HEY! WAIT HOLD ON!" Annabeth yelled at them

"You see! They do need our help!" Hermione said sticking her tongue out at Harry

Harry just simply rolled his eyes he knew Hermione was always right so why fight with her?

"Yes?" Hermione asked as the 2 girls had reached them

"Do you guys by any chance happen to know where to catch the train to Hogwarts?" Annabeth asked

"Actually yes we are heading there right now!" Hermione replied with a smile

Annabeth let out a sigh of relief, "Thank the gods! We've been looking for that train!" Annabeth said "can we ride with you guys?"

Hermione and Harry exchanged looks at what the girl had just said what did 'Thank the gods mean?'

"Yeah sure…" Harry said awkwardly

"Thanks! Oh and by the way I'm Annabeth Chase! And this here is my best friend Piper McLean!" Annabeth said reaching out her hand while Piper simply waved

"Nice to meet you I'm Hermione Granger and this here is my best friend Harry Potter!" Hermione said shaking Annabeth's hand while Harry simply just said "hi"

"Hermione, Harry! We've been looking for you guys every-"Ron stopped talking when he saw the two girls in front of him "Uh who are they?" Ron whispered into Harry's ear "I don't know just met them there coming to Hogwarts with us!" Harry whispered back

"What year are you guys in anyway?" Hermione asked curiously

Piper and Annabeth exchanged looks "Umm were just here to visit for 2 weeks" Annabeth said

"Oh! That explains why you guys don't have a lot of things!" Hermione said

"Let's go guys were going to miss the train!" Ron said at last, everyone ran after the red headed kid (Ron)

"Ok all you have to do is run directly into the wall ok?" Harry said "Just lik-"and*poof* he disappeared into the wall.

"You guys go next!" Hermione said

"Here I go!" Annabeth said before disappearing into the wall

"Wow! Annabeth this is way too cool!" Piper said her mouth wide open

"No kidding!" Annabeth said amazed by her view…

"Come on guys! Its time to board the train!" Hermione said a cheerful smile on her face…

**Note: SO how'd you guys like this one? I gave it a little twist! I just thought it would be cool if Percy Jackson's world collided with Harry Potter's world! ;) Do you guys think Annabeth should fall for someone from Potters world and Percy gets major JEALOUS? :O or should Annabeth just stay I won't date anyone after Percy broke my heart? **

** XoXo **


	5. Surprise I'm Pregnant

**Hey! This chapter is going to be weird…its going to go from Annabeth's pov to 3****rd**** person pov just giving you guys a heads up! :) Enjoy….**

The Things We Live For: Chapter 5: Surprise!...I'm Pregnant

By- TrueLoveisWhatINeed-Percabeth ;)

**Previously: **

**"Here I go!" Annabeth said before disappearing into the wall**

**"Wow! Annabeth this is way too cool!" Piper said her mouth wide open**

**"No kidding!" Annabeth said amazed by her view…**

**"Come on guys! Its time to board the train!" Hermione said a cheerful smile on her face…**

We boarded the train with smiles on our faces, although people kept staring as us (Piper and I). My guess was they saw the tiny lump on both our stomachs. Piper said that they probably had never seen **us**. We finally reached a booth and sat down.

"This is way too cool!" I said

"Yeah!" Piper said looking around

Hermione laughed, "Have you guys noticed how many stares you're getting! Its hilarious this kid nearly fell out of his booth! Oh you should have seen Malfoys face Harry it was priceless!" Hermione said clutching her stomach and laughing uncontrollably. After receiving a couple of stares she stopped, and straightened her clothes "Sorry about that….I think I had a lot of sweets this morning" she said turning pink

"Don't worry about it Hermione!" Harry said smiling at her

"Yeah don't worry about it! It happens to Annabeth and me a lot!" Piper said giving her a reassuring smile

By this time Percy was getting more and more worried. "Stop worrying about her Percy! She'll come around" Percy kept telling himself. "Stop pacing back and forth!" Percy thought but it was useless he kept thinking of that song that was playing on the radio the other day:

"**If you ask me how I'm doin I would say I'm doin just fine, I would lie and say that you're not on my mind, but I go out, and I sit down at a table set for two and finally I'm forced to face the truth no matter what I say I'm not over you…."**

Those simple words mocked Percy, it bothered him that she probably had moved on but he hadn't…_** Not over you…..**_

"Were almost there!" Hermione said almost jumping out of her seat

I smiled, Hermione reminded her of herself a typical bookworm a…know-it-all! Being a know-it-all isn't all that bad….oh who am I kidding its horrible! There was a guy 5 booths in front of them and every now and then he would glance at Annabeth a smile on his face.

"Who is that guy over there?" I asked

Hermione sighed "That there is the one an only Draco Malfoy" Hermione said looking at him a frown on her face

"He's like the biggest git in the whole school!" Harry said rolling his eyes

"Really?" Piper said "we have a lot of those back at camp right Annabeth?"

"Yea…." I said going along with the conversation I knew she was referring to...Percy

"One of them is the one and only Percy Jackson!" Piper said

"Hey Pipes can we not talk about him right now!" I said giving her the please-not-here-maybe-some-other-time look, she automatically shut her mouth and changed the subject….Draco Malfoy…hmm…..interesting ;)

Draco Malfoy was sitting down at the usual booth chilling with the rest of his Slytherin gang when all of a sudden a girl with curly blonde hair and stormy grey eyes walks into the train getting Draco's complete attention but he wasn't interested in her he was interested in the girl in front of her….Hermione Granger.

"Earth to Draco!" Pansy said waving her hand in front of his face…Draco hadn't noticed that he was just staring out a window, he blinked twice before saying

"Sorry about that" Draco Malfoy said coming to his senses

"Did you hear what I said?" Pansy Parkinson said in an annoyed tone

"Sorry about that…what was that you were talking about?" Draco asked

Pansy sighed dramatically "I was saying that, that mudblood what's her name?...oh yea Hermione had the nerve to roll her eyes at me! When I was obviously stating facts!" Pansy said rolling her eyes. Draco felt a sudden urge to smack Pansy but he knew better than to make a scene in front of every other Slytherin on the train.

"Hasn't your mummy ever told you it's rude to talk about other people?" Draco said with a smirk

"Annabeth wake up were here!" Piper said shaking me slightly

"Just give me 5 minutes mom!" I said sleepily

"Ugh! Come on Annabeth!" Piper said shaking me a bit harder this time

"You can be really annoying sometimes!" I said getting up, noticing that almost everyone had left the train

**A couple hours later**

"Annabeth I need to talk to you about something **very **urgent!" Hermione said dragging me out of my room and taking me to a different room

"What is it?" I asked

"I'm in love with Draco Malfoy!" Hermione blurted out putting her hands over her mouth instantly, realizing her mistake. She had told me about him on the train, and honestly I wasn't interested one bit my mind drifted to one person in particular…..Percy-

"Annabeth?" Hermione said waving a hand in front of my face, snapping me out of my thoughts, THANK THE GODS!

"Sorry" I said blinking twice before rubbing my eyes "just kind of tired..."

"Totally understand you!...anyway! I just told you the biggest secret of my whole entire life! Now it's your turn!" she said referring to the barely noticeable bump in my stomach

"OH!" I said looking down at the floor "well you see theres this project going on at my camp, which is kind of like this place but for me, and its called The Half-Blood Reproduction Project and well we had to become pregnant and all that stuff…." I said playing with my fingers

Hermione let out a sigh of relief "Well at least you're not paired up with that Percy Jackson guy!"

"Umm…..I' am" I said

"WHAT?" Hermione said totally in shock "why didn't I ever know about this? I mean come on I've told you my whole life story!"

"I'm s-sorry!" I knew I should have told her today while we were on the train but I don't want the whole school knowing I'm caring Percy's child! "But I-"I was interrupted by a knock on the door

"Come in!" I said, the door opened a couple of seconds later, and surprisingly it was Piper.

"A-A-Annabeth I-I-I'm s-s-so t-t-tired!" She said gasping for air before falling to the floor, I screamed and kneeled down next to her she was bleeding from her left shoulder

"Oh my! Hermione go get help! QUICK!" I said Hermione left running as soon as I said that

"Piper! Please wake up! Come on!" I said shaking her slightly I knew someone had done something to her because you can't just almost die because you get shot in the left shoulder someone had to have done something far worse than that but what?

"HELP!" Hermione screamed as she ran down the hall no one must have been awake because no one was coming to help her, and Hermione was starting to worry that no one was going to come and help and that Annabeth's best friend was going to die until…

"What is it?" a worried Draco Malfoy walked out of his dormitory

Hermione was shocked out of everyone in the whole school she didn't expect Draco Malfoy to come and help her out "I-I-I need your help! Urgently!" Hermione said tears streaming down her face

"What happened Granger?" Draco asked getting even more worried than before, he had never seen Hermione cry and seeing her cry was very unusual and something about seeing her cry hurt him…all he wanted to do was give her a hug but instead she went for it. It was kind of awkward but he let it happen.

"It's ok!" Draco said "Now for the last time what happened?"

"My friend…she-she-she got shot!" Hermione said even more tears coming down her face "She's dying! Help me!"

"Were? Come on let's go!"

Where is she? I thought come on hurry Hermione! "Piper! Piper wake up!" I said tears streaming down my face; I needed to inform Percy and Jason! I quickly reached into my pocket and pulled out a golden drachma. I was going to Iris message Percy!

"Annabeth?" Percy asked surprised by my call

"Percy!" I said crying my eyes out "piper she-she-she got shot! I need you and Jason to get over here!"

"Right away!" he said "Well be right there!"

"Thanks Percy I really appreciate it!" I said smiling "It means a lot!"

"You're welcome!" he said smiling back at me that wonderful smile of his "We'll be right there don't worry ok?"

"I won't! Bye!" I said

"Bye!" he said before I waved my hand in front of the message making it disappear

"Annabeth I brought help!" Hermione said thank gods! I thought

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy!"

**Dun..dun..dun! What'd you guys think? Who shot piper? :O oh no! And Percy was being nice to Annabeth how sweet right? So much suspense! How does Percy know where Annabeth is? I'll explain more about the Half-Blood Reproduction Project later on in other chapters! Review! I want to know UR opinion! ;) Night night! Btw I'm obsessed with Hunger Games! :O are u guys? Its such a good movie! Ok ill stop my rambling bye!**


	6. Reunion

**(A/N Im going to start making the chapters a little weird, they'll go from Annabeth's pov to 3****rd**** person pov so yea just giving you guys a heads up on what's going on)**

The Things We Live For: Chapter 6: Reunion

By- TrueLoveisWhatINeed-Percabeth

**Previously:**

**"I won't! Bye!" I said**

**"Bye!" he said before I waved my hand in front of the message making it disappear**

**"Annabeth I brought help!" Hermione said thank gods! I thought**

**"Who?"**

**"Draco Malfoy!"**

**(Oh and I'm going to rewind back to when Piper got shot)**

Piper was left alone in the room she was sharing with Annabeth, with absolutely nothing to do. She missed Jason a lot, and it seemed that Annabeth was always hanging out with that Hermione girl that she didn't even want to be her anymore. Piper grabbed her iPod out of her backpack and played her favorite song ever **Safe and Sound **by Taylor Swift, the song always brought tears to Pipers eyes but it was still a beautiful song. She sang along to the lyrics: _**Just Close your eyes, the sun is going down You'll be alright no one can hurt you now, Come morning light, You and I'll be safe and sound….**_** *Knock Knock* **the knock on the window startled Piper, she ran to window and opened it just to check if it was anybody, no one…strange… Piper turned around for a second to see if anyone was in the room when suddenly…***Boom Boom* **Piper gasped and fell…

**Present Day**

"Who?"

"Draco Malfoy!"

"Oh...what are you guys waiting for? We have to get her somewhere safe!" I said trying hard not cry

"I...don't...don't…know…" Hermione said tear after tear falling from her face

"Don't you guys know where there might be a nearby hospital?" I said my face filled with tears

"Well theres St. Mungo's but that's only for wizards and witches…lets go to the Hospital Wing!" Draco said picking up Piper and heading for the door Hermione and I following close behind

After Percy got Annabeth's Iris message he went directly to Jason's house, ***Knock Knock***

"Who is it?"

"It's Percy!"

"What do you want?" Jason asked

"Well I was just going to tell you your girlfriend was dying…but you seem to be busy so...I'm just going to go now..." Percy said leaving Jason's house

"WHAT? Percy Jackson you have to tell me!" Jason said running up to Percy

"Annabeth just iris messaged me a couple minutes ago and she told me that Piper had gotten shot and that she needed us there…just in case you know…" Percy said looking down at the floor

"Just in case what?" Jason asked terrified of what Percy was about to say

"Just in case…she dies" Percy said feeling sorry for Jason

"Annabeth…" Hermione started but trailed of when a sleepy/ sad looking Draco Malfoy came back to where Hermione and Annabeth were sitting waiting for news.

"How is she?" Draco asked referring to Annabeth

"Fine…" Hermione said "she just needed to rest..." Annabeth had fallen asleep waiting for Draco to come back from dropping of Piper with Madam Pomfrey

"Now for the harder question…how are you?" Draco asked a barely noticeable smile on his face

"Alright I guess...trying to take this all in…I mean everything happened so fast!" Hermione said allowing only one tear to fall down her face! **One!** Which Draco wiped away with his thumb.

"Maybe this isn't the right time or the right place…but" Draco said looking at Hermione "but ever since I saw how beautiful you are and I realized that I was a jerkface and I probably don't deserve someone like you because I'm the biggest asshole in the entire school…but I just wanted to say I'm sorry! And I-I-I'm falling in love with you!" Draco said trying not to look at her in the eyes

Hermione was in shock at the words that had just come out of Draco's mouth…he said sorry a Malfoy never does that…and he said he loved her...

"Don't worry me too!"

***clap clap clap* **

"It was about time don't ya think?"I said smiling at the both of them

"Annabeth! Since when have you been awake?" a surprised Hermione said her cheeks turning a bright red

"That has nothing to do with this! Aww look at you too!" I said referring to the fact that they were holding on to each other's hands

They immediately let go and both turned pink, "Annabeth!" Hermione said

"I remember when I used to have a romance like this…" I said looking down at the floor

"I've been meaning to tell you Annabeth…what's the story behind all this? I mean why do you hate Percy so much like what did he do to you?" Hermione asked curios to know

I sighed "I loved him…more than anything you can ever imagine…it was almost 6 months ago and I still remember exactly what happened that day…"

_**I had received a letter from Percy that day…it said to meet him by the strawberry fields, I went hoping to find my boyfriend waiting for me, and instead I find no one I yelled his name over and over but didn't receive a reply… I decided to look for him...and you know what I find? I find him kissing my best friend Rachel! I gave him a piece of my mind and told him I never wanted to see him again...and threw the bracelet he had just given me 2 weeks ago…he tried to explain but I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to listen to his stupid little explanation so I told him he was a desperate fool and…well that's when our hatred begins, he told me that it was fine with him that I wouldn't hear a single word come out of his mouth about me (except maybe insults) and he promised me he would leave me alone for **__good! __**I was heartbroken…I have never been able to forget about him…his smile still gives me butterflies in my stomach, his eyes make mine melt…but I tell myself everyday that I hate him and I always will…and that those wonderful times we had together, sneaking out to watch a movie or going on double dates, where over completely OVER….**_

"Gosh Annabeth I'm sorry!" Hermione said tears trying to escape her eyes

"Don't feel sorry…I mean I was the one being stupid for falling in love with him" I said trying to hide my tears

"I'll be right back ok?" Draco said standing up

"Yeah" Hermione said, when he was out sight I decided to be noisy and said

"Tell me **everything!**" Hermione laughed

"Ok…"

"Hurry he's going to come back any second now!"

"Ok, ok! But it's kind of a long story!"

"I don't care! Spill everything!"

"Fine!" Hermione said surrendering as she told me all the details I couldn't help but let a tear come down my face. I missed times like those!

**A couple minutes later**

"Guess what guys I have good news!" Draco said walking into the room with a smile

"What?" Hermione and I said in unison

"Piper woke up!"

As soon as he said that Hermione went up to him a give him a hug. ***knock knock***

"Come in!" I said

"I told you we were in the right place Jason!" I heard a voice way to familiar to my ears…Percy's

"Whatever!" I heard Jason say

"Percy?" I said a bit of hope in my voice

"Annabeth!" I heard I don't know what I was thinking but I ran up to him and rapped him in a hug…..

**There goes another chapter for you guys! I like some parts of this chapter but not all of it… :P Review! I love reading them! :D Bye Bye….Ps**: **did you guys like the end? :O I sure did! Oh and I finished this chapter a couple days ago but decided to torture you! Hehe ;) bye!**


	7. Needles and Farewells

The Things We Live For: Chapter 7: Needles….and Farewells

By- TrueLoveisWhatINeed-Percabeth

**Previously:**

**As soon as he said that Hermione went up to him a give him a hug.*****knock knock***

**"Come in!" I said**

**"I told you we were in the right place Jason!" I heard a voice way to familiar to my ears…Percy's**

**"Whatever!" I heard Jason say**

**"Percy?" I said a bit of hope in my voice**

**"Annabeth!" I heard I don't know what I was thinking but I ran up to him and rapped him in a hug…..**

**Present Day**

"Oh Hermione, I'm going to miss you so much!" I said tears threatening to come down my face.

"I'm going to miss you so much too Annabeth!" she said giving me a hug, tears streaming down her face. After Piper's incident we decided to head home, Piper had memory loss so she couldn't really tell us what happened that night, all she remembers now is starting The Half-Blood Reproduction Project. As for her…baby nothing is wrong ***phew* **and she is slowly recovering.

"You need to iris message me some…wait hold on you don't have iris messages! Shoot! How am I supposed to contact you then?" I said

"You can always owl…me!" she said a smile on her face

"Owl?" I asked confused

"Oh sorry…instead of postal services in the wizarding world we use owls, I have my own owl so you can just write your letter and send it back in my owl!" Hermione said excited at the thought of sending Annabeth letters.

"Oh ok…"

"Annabeth we leave in 10 minutes say your farewells quickly" Percy said, he had begun to be much nicer and supportive. As for Jason well he was glad that Piper was ok, and was trying to help her regain her memory.

"Ok, I'll be right there" I said wiping away my tears

"Annabeth, Hermione sure is going to miss you" a tired looking Draco said squeezing Hermione's hand. After Piper's **'incident'** they shared a moment and after a lot of yells from Ron and Harry they became a couple. Hermione nodded her head in agreement tears threatening to fall from her face.

"Oh you guys! It's not going to be the same!" I said going up to them and giving them a hug

**5 minutes later**

"Annabeth lets go" Percy said picking up my suitcases "it was nice getting to know you!" he said referring to Draco and Hermione.

"Ok" Annabeth said her face full of tears "well I guess this is good-bye!"

"Don't worry Annabeth we'll see each other very soon!" Hermione said trying hard not to cry

"Farewell Annabeth have a safe trip back!" Draco said, after a lot of goodbyes, farewells, tears, and hugs Annabeth, Percy, Piper and Jason were heading home.

"Hey Annabeth you got a letter a couple days ago it says you need to go to the doctors for your checkup" Percy said handing Annabeth a letter, she threw the paper on the floor and stepped on it.

"What was that for?" Percy asked surprised by what the blond had just done.

"I hate doctors, they always give you bad news...sometimes" Annabeth said crossing her arms, Percy laughed.

"Who knew Annabeth Chase daughter of Athena heroine of Olympus is afraid of a doctor!"

"Laugh all you want! It's not the doctor I'm afraid of...it's the bad news oh and the shots!" Annabeth shivered at the thought of that "man I hate shots!" 

"You look perfectly fine to me I'm pretty sure they won't give you bad news maybe even some good news!" Percy said trying to lighten the mood. He and Annabeth had begun to get along but Annabeth knew that all that kindness he showed was going to disappear and the old Percy was going to come back...  
>3 Weeks Later<br>"NO!" Annabeth said crossing her arms "I refuse to go to the doctor's office!"

"Annabeth you have to!" Percy said "we keep getting letters in the mail"

"So! Let them send as many letters as they want I refuse to go!"

"Oh come on! We'll go for ice cream afterwards!"

Annabeth sighed "Cookie Dough?" She asked hopefully

"You have to go to the doctors first!"

"Ok!" She said standing up "let's go!"

Later On  
>"I'm so scared!" Annabeth said<p>

"You'll be fine!" Percy said reassuringly

"I hope so..."

"Annabeth Chase" a young woman said opening a door for them

"Let's go..." Percy said standing up and walking towards the door Annabeth right behind him

"Right this way" the nurse said "Doctor Gonzales will be right here" she said leaving the two in a room

"Percy! If I have to get a shot will you hold my hand?...I'm scared of shots..." Annabeth said shyly

Percy laughed slightly "Sure..."

"Is Ms. Annabeth Chase in here?" A woman said checking her clipboard

"Yes I'm here" Annabeth said playing with her fingers

"Ok so your here for your checkup, ok well we need some of your blood to see if you have anything, I doubt it you look perfectly healthy to me" doctor Gonzales said

Annabeth looked terrified "O-o-ok"

"Don't worry it only feels like an ant bite" doctor Gonzales said reassuringly while she went into a cupboard and grabbed a needle

Annabeth looked at Percy and he walked over to her and held her hand "it's going to be ok!"  
>"Thank you"<p>

"Its not going to hurt at all" doctor Gonzales said injecting Annabeth "you see did that hurt?"  
>Annabeth's eyes started to water<p>

"Annabeth you okay?" Percy asked

She shook her head...no

"We'll have your results in 2 days!" The doctor said a slight smile on her face "thanks for coming"

Annabeth got up and went out the door not saying a word

"She'll be fine" Percy said

"Let's hope so…"

Percy went out the door and ran after Annabeth "hey! That wasn't that bad right?"

"It hurt like hell!" Annabeth said tears streaming down her face

Percy gave her a hug "come on let's go get ice cream"

"Cookie Dough?"

"Of course"

2 days later  
>Percy went to check the mail, he and Annabeth were waiting for her results and there they were Percy grabbed them and headed for the house<p>

"Annabeth your results are here!" Percy said

"What are you waiting for open it!" Annabeth said coming down the stairs  
>Percy opened the letter and started to read almost instantly he frowned<p>

"What is it?" Annabeth asked worried

"No, no...they-they made a mistake they had to!" Percy said his hands shaking a little

"Percy your scaring me what is it?" Annabeth said her eyes misting

Percy laughed a little "Gotcha! It says you're perfectly fine" he said laughing uncontrollably now

"Oh my god Percy! You scared the freaking crap out of me!" Annabeth said trying not to laugh along with him

"Oh come on! You so fell for it!" Percy said sitting next to Annabeth  
>Annabeth let out the laugh she was holding in "Percy your an asshole sometimes!" She said pushing his shoulder, he hugged her and said "Sorry..."<p>

"Its ok...but tonight you buy the ice cream!" She said smiling

"Cookie Dough?" He said a smile on his face

"You know it!" she said standing up  
><em><strong>…<br>"Annabeth dear please don't leave!" A distant voice said, Annabeth knew this was her nightmare...they had started again and were worse than ever**_

_**"I have to!" Annabeth said but she never heard a reply all she ever heard was screams and sometimes distant helps but tonight's episode was different.**_

_**"Annabeth! You have to come and find me! I'm trapped! Help please" the voice yelled but Annabeth couldn't move at all, and like every other nightmare she had, she fell into fire and as she fell she saw all the bad things that ever happened to her...and as she hit the fire she would wake up and start to cry**_

...then all of a sudden there was lightning Annabeth jumped and woke up Percy  
>"Percy!" Annabeth said crying "wake up...please!"<p>

Percy yawned "what is it Annabeth?" He said sitting up

Annabeth sniffed "I had a bad dream, and...and there's a storm outside" she said tears streaming down her face

"Aww come here!" He said spreading his arms, she scooted next to him and let him rap his arms around her.

"Better?"

"Much" she said her eyes slowly closing

"Good night Annabeth" Percy said his eyes closing

"Don't let the bed bugs bite..." Annabeth said sleepily

**Theres another chapter for you guys! Sorry I updated to darn late but my internet was acting all weird and I couldn't use my computer for a while :( but I plan on writing another chapter this week :) well I hope you liked it, sorry it took forever but here it is! BYE!**


	8. The Worst Disease Man Could Have

The Things We Live For: Chapter 8: The Worst Disease Man Could Have

By- TrueLoveIsWhatINeed-Percabeth

Annabeth was laying down on the bed remembering that dreadful day 2 months ago...the day she was supposed to die, the day were everyone would cry for her...but no she had to come back...it felt like it had just happened yesterday she remembered it so clearly...

_**Annabeth was sitting down on her bed reading one of the many books she owned, when all of a sudden there was a knock on the door, she stood up and walked towards the door. Surprisingly there was no one in the cabin which made her a little more alarmed, she opened the door slowly careful not to fall into a prank but instead she was greeted by a hooded figure. Annabeth quickly reached out to close the door but it was to late...the hooded figure picked her up and put her in a sack, Annabeth yelled, screamed and kicked but it was useless no matter how hard she tried she knew she would get nowhere. After what seemed like hours Annabeth fell unconscious, she woke up hours, maybe days, later and all she could see was white, all her clothing was white and the whole room, not surprising her at all, was white all Annabeth remembered thinking was am I dead? But a white light came to her and told her..."Annabeth, go back! Find your way back, you're not needed here...at least not now" Annabeth didn't know where to go, or how to go back but she managed to find the door and she woke up out in the woods her face felt numb and her skin stung, she had scratches all over her but thankfully she had her clothes on! She walked and walked until she saw camp and before she knew it...she lost consciousness.  
><strong>_  
>That was all Annabeth could remember, all she knew was that she was supposed to be dead and for some strange reason she came back...she had decided a long time ago not to tell anyone, when someone finally found her and asked her questions she said she had accidentally fallen out of a tree.<br>*knock knock*  
>Annabeth quickly wiped away the tears that had come out of her eyes and said "Come in!"<p>

"Annabeth! There you are" Percy said walking towards her Annabeth let a tear fall down her face  
>"Hey...what's wrong?" Percy asked wiping away a tear<p>

"Nothing...nothing's wrong" Annabeth said turning around so he couldn't see her tears

"Annabeth, I have known you for a very long time now...you can tell me what's wrong!" Percy said feeling quite hurt that she wouldn't tell him  
>"Fine...Percy...I was...supposed..." Annabeth sighed "I was supposed to...to...die..." a tear slipped down her face, Percy's face paled<p>

"You're kidding, right?" he asked a little scared

"No…I'm not...all I know is that I'm supposed to be dead…" she said tears falling down her face, Percy gave her a hug

"It's ok…Annabeth I think it's time I told you something that I've been keeping a secret from everyone…" he said tears threatening to fall from his face

"Percy you know you can tell me anything!" Annabeth said reassuringly

"I know..." he sighed "Annabeth…last year, when we still weren't talking, I got terribly sick…I had fevers and headaches…my mother decided to take me to the doctor I took a-a…a blood test and they told me I had…Leukemia" tears finally fell down his face "the doctor told me to keep on living my life, I don't know how much time I have to live…but every day I wake up and I thank the gods that I'm still alive…I'm so glad you're my partner because if you weren't I wouldn't be able to say this….Annabeth I'm so sorry"

Tears fell down her face and soon enough Annabeth was sobbing "No…no...NO!" she cried "You're going to leave me too? You're just like him!" she said as she ran out of the room

"I'm so sorry…" Percy whispered as he fell on the bed

The next day

Annabeth sat down by a corner in the guest room crying **"Mom? Why him? Why Percy? Why my best friend? The father of this child? WHY? WHY HIM!" **Annabeth thought

"I' am so sorry baby…you probably won't have a father….you know why? Because the worst disease one could have is in your father's body! Killing him this instinct!" she said talking to the bump on her stomach.

***knock knock***

"Annabeth?" Percy said opening the door

"What do you want?" she said angrily, he walked over to where she was and sat down next to her.

"Annabeth, you have to forget about it…and live on with your life, that's what I'm trying to do"

"How can I forget about it?" she said tears falling down from her face again

"How about we start over? We just met a couple days ago and none of this has happened" he said smiling

Annabeth smiled for the first time in what seemed days but had just been 1.

"So Annabeth would you like to come to my parents' Christmas ball tomorrow night?" Percy asked sort of nervous.

"I would love to"

After dinner Annabeth made her way to Love Lane Ave. she entered the room and turned the radio on:

_**Hands are Silent voice is Numb, Try to scream out my Lungs, But it makes this Harder, And the tears stream down my Face, If we could only have this life for one more day….**_

_***knock knock***_

Tears started to fall from her face, she decided whoever was behind that door probably didn't want to see her crying or sad so she quickly wiped them away and stood up to open the door.

"Annabeth!" a smiling Piper said quickly raping her in a hug, Annabeth surprised stumbled back a bit.

"Hey..." Annabeth said forcing a fake smile

"I just went to get a checkup from Aphrodite and guess what I'm having!" a very happy Piper said sitting down on Annabeth's bed

"Let me guess…a girl?" a smiling Annabeth said sitting down next to her

"How'd you know?"

"I figured you always liked to help out the little ones in your cabin"

Piper blushed "Ok enough about me…I heard you crying in here before I knocked, what's wrong?"

"You've been getting your memory back I see!" Annabeth said trying to change the subject

"Annabeth!" Piper said getting more serious "I know your trying to change the subject, but you already know it doesn't work on me…now tell me what's wrong!"

"I-I-I…I" tears fell down from Annabeth's face as she spoke "Percy has leukemia he has been having it for a year now…and he doesn't know how long he'll have to live!"

Piper gasped "Oh Annabeth….I'm so sorry!"

Annabeth stood up "I need fresh air…" and with that she was out the door running as fast as she could…all she wanted to do was get away from the world for a while, she was sick and tired of people abandoning her… just like her dad…

"**Annabeth get inside quick!" Annabeth's step-mom told her**

"**What's going on?" A 15 year old Annabeth said**

"**There was a tornado alert…"**

**Annabeth alerted by the news ran inside the house as quickly as possible completely unaware that she had left the locket her mother had given her that summer on the grass.**

"**Daddy!" Annabeth said running to her dad when the tornado was said to arrive, she was deathly afraid of tornadoes. She quickly reached for her locket which she usually had around her neck…but this time it wasn't there**

"**My locket!" she said suddenly remembering where she had left it, and running to the front door.**

"**Annabeth come back it's not safe!" her dad said running after her; Annabeth quickly grabbed her locket and hugged it close to her…but being a complete idiot she forgot about the tornado heading her way…**

"**Annabeth look out!" her dad yelled as he ran to her **

"**What?" she said turning around and realizing a huge tornado was coming her way, before she knew it her dad jumped in front of her and got caught in the arms of the tornado **

"**DAD!" Annabeth screamed as he flew away deep in the tornado**

**Later on that week they were informed that her dad's body was found 2 miles away…dead**

**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! ANNABETHS LIFE IS SO TRAGIC! :'( IM NOT GOING TO BE ABLE TO UPDATE FOR A WHILE CAUSE IM MOVING SO I HAVE TO PACK AND ALL THAT…SO….YEAH!...BTW! THIS ISNT A CROSS OVER! :) OK BYE BYE! XOXO **

**Ps: I don't own moments by one direction ;)**


	9. AN IM SORRY FOR NO NEW CHAPTERS!

Hey people of fanfiction I'm so sorry i haven't been on but I'm trying to get things settled in my new house its not easy :/ but i promise that there will be a new chapter sometime this month :) so sorry!


	10. Disaster at Midnight p1

The Things We Live For: Chapter 10 or is it kinda considered chapter 9? : Disaster at Midnight

By- TrueLoveIsWhatINeed-Percabeth

I woke up…sore, again! This is probably the millionth time I wake up like that. Oh and then there's Percy! All cuddled up in the good side of the bed! Just cause of his stupid back problems! Whatever…

Later On…

"Ready to go ball gown shopping?" Piper asked me

*sigh* "Were going to have to go one day or…never mind the party's today.." I said feeling embarrassed

Piper simply laughed "Oh Annie! You're so funny"

"Don't call me that…it makes me sound so girly, oh and don't say it while were shopping even girlier!" I said making a face

"Hey Annabeth have you had any weird dreams lately?" Piper asked looking worried

"Yeah...I have, why have you had any weird dreams?" I asked a bit alarmed

"YES! And they scared the living *beep* out of me!" she said "tell me what are yours about?"

"Well last night I had a dream my mom was telling me to go on a quest and to ask for one but I kept saying I couldn't but she just kept on insisting, Chiron was there he was leading me to a door and telling me that after I walked into his trap I wouldn't be able to get out…and then I walked into the door and I fell into a room the lights were off and a familiar voice said come to me we'll have fun tonight..At midnight" I said shuddering

"Oh gods Annie!" Piper said scared

"WHAT?"

"I had a dream similar to yours but this time it was my mom she kept telling me to look for her locket and to go on a quest she said that the locket was the key to saving her and her friends… then all of a sudden a tornado came and took me it took me to a set of double doors I walked in and it kinda looked like a kitchen except all the lights were turned off and there was nothing kitchen related…then all of a sudden loads of trees come my way and trap me and a voice says you fell…try again this game isn't very easy"

"That is so *beep* scary!" I said

"Yours isn't that nice either!" she said

"Oh gods I'm going to have nightmares tonight!"

"When don't you have them?"

"Shut up!" I said

By that time we had already made it to the shopping center so we started looking….

About 5 or (maybe 7) hours and a whole lot of no's later

"This one!" I said holding up a dark purple gown that looked really nice

"Aw that's perfect!" she said. After I tried it on and all that stuff we went to the cashier and paid

"Now its time to get Annie ready for her little date with Percy!" Piper said winking at me

"It's not a date, it's his parents' annual Christmas Ball" I said sticking my tongue out

"Sure..."

Hours…maybe days ;) Later

"And!...DONE!" Piper said putting lip-gloss on my lips

"Finally!" I said exhausted of her putting things on my face

"Oh Annie you look beautiful" Piper said wiping fake tears of her eyes

"Thank you" I said giving her a hug "now let's get you ready"

"What? I'm going to?" she said confused "I don't even have a gown!"

"Yes you do and you have a very important date with a little someone named Jason tonight" I said winking at her

At the Party

Time: 11: 35pm- 25 minutes till midnight

"This is a very lovely party Sally thank you so much for letting me come" I told her

"Oh Annabeth dear you know that you are always welcome here" Sally said giving me a hug

"I heard about Percy's problem, I' am so so sorry"

"Don't worry dear now go off and find your friends" she said smiling "oh and Annabeth dear be very careful tonight…"

"Umm…I will Mrs. Jackson" I said

Piper- Time: 11:45pm-15 minutes till midnight

I was looking for the bathroom but instead I found a set of double doors hmm that's strange they look like the ones from my dream I thought. My stupid curiosity told me to go in and see what was in there. I opened the doors and looked around it looked exactly like the room from my dream! I quickly ran for the door but it was locked it tried to open it but it was impossible I ran to another door and I fell into a dark room with mirrors in every wall, there was a TV at the corner of the room and that was all no door no nothing…then the lights started to flicker and then they were all turned off. The TV screen was turned on and it said:

"You fell into the trap stupid, stupid girl! Mwahahaha! You will be led into a room there's two doors, and only one door will lead to safety, Good Luck"

The lights were turned back on and two doors suddenly appeared

"Oh gods which one which one!" I said to myself "the one on the left looks nice but the one on the right looks the same! Oh my gods oh my gods! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" I screamed "ok I'll just take the one on the right" I opened it and I screamed so loud that I fainted

Annabeth- Time: 11:55pm- 5 minutes till midnight

We all heard a very loud scream and the lights were turned off. Of course everyone screamed and then someone said "Annabeth Chase come forward and face your doom…"

**Dun Dun Dun! ;) Sorry for not updating sooner but I was really busy! :( okay there will be a part 2 to this so keep a look out :D oooooh what do you guys think will happen to piper? Or Annie? Please leave a review they make my day :) xoxo.**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE(after like a 1000 years)

Hello guys!  
>I'm really sorry I haven't updated in like a year!<br>I just logged back on today because I totally forgot I even had this account! (took me ages to remember the password)  
>But one important thing!<br>I will update both my stories soon, I just re-read them and they are HORRIBLE xD hahaha  
>I'll try to update tomorrow since it's 11:41 pm right now and I have school tomorrow..ew.<br>But I'll try and update tomorrow!:)  
>And I'm soooo SOOO sorry i haven't updated!:(<br>Thanks for all of your lovely comments/reviews they made me smile:)  
>So I'll try to make my stories more 'mature' I guess haha bare with me I was only 11 back then..haha I'm 14 now ;) bring it on..haha<br>Okay well have a lovely night/day!  
>I love you all!:)<br>Night!  
>Percy Jackson Forever!;)<p> 


End file.
